Alma destrozada
by Natsumi Kubrick
Summary: Juvia ha tenido un pasado en lo oscuro, una vida terminada para sus ojos. Se ha unido a Fairy tail, pero en ella no esta la mas mínima esperanza de felicidad. Que pasa cuando? Un alma se ha perdido y en respuesta a esto ha sido reemplazada por una sombra, la cual quiere desaparecer y vivir en la soledad.
1. Chapter 1

_-¿Que podemos hacer para ayudarla?-_

 _-No ha dicho palabra alguna desde que fue traída aquí y ya han pasado 2 meses-_

 _-No tiene remedio, ella ya está enferma-_

 _-Deberíamos encerrarla, podría ser un peligro-_

Estos eran algunos de los comentarios que se podían escuchar en aquel hospital.

-A mí me parece que aún podemos darle una oportunidad- Comento una mujer algo mayor.

-¿Y que es lo que piensas hacer?

-Ya lo sabrán-

 **AL OTRO DIA**

-Entonces si me ayudaras con ello-

-Supongo que no hay problema, Fairy tail es un lugar en el que todos somos una familia y nos ayudamos mutuamente-

-Bien, entonces te la presentare- Dijo la mujer mientras subía las escaleras y minutos después bajaba con una niña peli azul.

-Ella es Juvia Loxar, Juvia él es Makarov Dreyar-

-Hola mocosa- Saludo Makarov, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, la niña solamente miraba al piso en completo silencio.

-Bien, entonces la dejo a tu cuidado Makarov-

-Claro, no te preocupes- Respondió el anciano mientras tomaba a la niña de la mano y ambos salían de aquel lugar.

2 HORAS DESPUES

-¡Te venceré cabeza de flama!

-¡Eso ni en sueños hielito!

Ambos niños estaban a punto de pelear pero fueron detenidos por una mano gigante.

-Ya dejen de pelear mocoso- Regaño el maestro desde la puerta.

-No interfieras Viejo- Dijo Natsu, dispuesto a continuar con la pelea, pero no pudo lograr su cometido.

-Haz silencio Natsu- Regaño Erza.

-¡SI!- Dijo el chico mientras obedecía inmediatamente.

-¿Sucede algo maestro?- Pregunto Erza.

-Tenemos a una nueva nakama- Respondio el maestro.

-En serio, ¿Dónde está?- Pregunto Lissana emocionada.

-Ven- Dijo el maestro mientras empezaba a entrar al gremio seguido por una niña peli azul, la cual llevaba su cabello recogido en dos coletas bajas las cuales le llegaban hasta la cintura y vestía el uniforme del orfanato al que anteriormente pertenecía, el cual constaba de un vestido negro con detalles en blanco, con una camisa manga larga de color blanco debajo de este, un lazo azul en el cuello y unos zapatos colegiales negros con una medias veladas blancas.

-Esta es tu nueva familia, los dejo para se conozcan- Dijo el maestro mientras subía las escaleras.

-Hola, soy Lissana- Se presentó la albina.

-Yo soy Cana-

-Espero y te sientas a gusto en el gremio, Yo soy Erza Scarleth- Se presento la peli escarlata, todos esperaron a que la nueva se presentara, pero esta solo se quedó en silencio.

-¿Acaso no habla?- Pregunto Natsu.

-¡Natsu!- Regaño Erza, haciendo que el peli rosa se callara.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- Pregunto Lissana.

La chica levanto su rostro y miro a Lissana, para luego negar con la cabeza y volver a mirar hacia el piso.

-¿No quieres hablar? solo es eso ¿verdad?- Esta vez fue Laxus el que se había unido a la conversación.

La chica asintió lentamente, para después dirigirse a una de las mesas más apartadas, sentarse y recostarse la parte superior de su cuerpo en la mesa con la cabeza metida entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué le sucede maestro?- Pregunto Erza, mientras miraba hacia en balcón del segundo piso.

-Es una sombra solitaria- Respondió sin más el maestro mientras daba un sorbo a su cerveza.

-¿Qué?- Preguntaron todos.

-Su alma se ha perdido y a cambio de esto ha sido reemplazada por una sombra, la cual quiere desaparecer y vivir en la soledad- Termino de explicar el maestro.

-¡No entiendo nada!- Decía Natsu, mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Todos quedaron en silencio, pero al rato volvieron a sus actividades y dejaron de lado el tema acerca de Juvia.

 **11:00 PM**

 **-** Ya es hora de cerrar, deberías volver a tu casa- Dijo el maestro. En respuesta Juvia se levantó y salió del gremio.

Juvia empezó a caminar con la cabeza baja, siguió y siguió caminando hasta que llego a un precipicio, puso un pie enfrente, estaba a punto de caer, hasta que…

-¡ICE MAKE!-

De repente una plataforma de hielo se formó en freten de Juvia, impidiendo que esta callera.

-Huu- Dijo Juvia sin entender lo que sucedía, no sabía ni en qué momento había llegado hasta ese lugar y ahora se encontraba sobre una plataforma de hielo.

-¡QUE CREES QUE HACES!ACASO ESTAS LOCA!- se escuchó gritar a alguien.

Juvia se dio la vuelta y al levantar su rostro, pudo ver a un niño talvez solo un poco mayor que ella. Decidió permanecer en silencio mientras observaba el rostro de aquel niño. Por alguna razón su rostro irradiaba furia, acaso estaba molesto con ella.

-No me interesa si haz sufrido mucho en tu vida, por que debes saber algo, ¡TODOS ALGUNA VEZ HEMOS SUFRIDO! No eres la única que ha llorado, hay muchos que han sufrido igual o hasta más que tú y siguen viviendo, así que el sufrir no es razón para cortar tu existencia, sufrir es un sentimiento que te demuestra que eres humano y que estas vivo-

La chica no sabía si debía decir algo, no entendía tal reacción, por lo cual decidió caminar hasta donde se encontraba el niño y paso por un lado de el con la cabeza agachada sin decir palabra alguna.

POV GRAY

Estaba furioso, odio que una persona acabe con su vida sin pensar en los demás. Vi como ella después de escuchar lo que yo le había dicho comenzaba a caminar hacia mí, lo más probable es que o este enojada con migo por meterme en lo que no me importa o este agradecida por salvarla. Pero lo que hizo me dejo boquiabierto, ella solo paso por un lado mío y continúo con su camino como si yo no estuviera ahí.

Me di media vuelta y la vi alejarse sin mirar hacia atrás, minutos después la perdí de vista en la oscuridad de la noche.

-¿Cómo es la vida para ti?- Eche esa pregunta al aire.

Después de unos minutos decidí irme de ese lugar y volver a mi casa.


	2. Mis palabras

**No se si ya había explicado el tiempo en el que transcurre la historia. pero por si acaso. Esta historia transcurre en la infancia de Gray y Juvia, no mucho despues de que se uniera Natsu al gremio (creo), total son niños.**

 **Pondré una canción que fue la escuche mientras escribía el capitulo, por si alguien la quiere escuchar.**

 **watch?v=rOPEd7mXt68**

 **BIEN AHORA SI CONTINUEMOS**

* * *

Al OTRO DIA

Cada una de las personas presentes en el gremio se encontraba haciendo sus actividades.

Gray y Natsu peleaban, Erza y Mirajane discutían, Cana le decía a Gray que se pusiera su ropa. En fin lo típico.

-¿Dónde estará esa mocosa?- Se preguntaba Makarov, ya que Juvia no había regresado al gremio.

De repente la puerta se abre de manera algo brusca, se logra ver a una mujer algo mayor entrar, en su rostro se irradiaba todo menos felicidad.

-¡MAKAROV, CREI QUE HABIAS DICHO QUE LA CUIDARIAS!- Grito la mujer haciendo que todos voltearan a verla sin entender.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Contesto el maestro sin comprender muy bien a lo que se refería.

-Mira- La mujer señalo hacia la puerta en la cual estaba parada Juvia- Ven Acá Juvia.

Juvia hizo lo que la mujer le pidió, camino con la cabeza agachada y se detuvo a un lado de ella.

La mujer tomo el rostro de Juvia y lo levanto, haciendo que todos los presentes al verla quedaran con la boca abierta. El rostro de Juvia Estaba totalmente golpeado, tenía un ojo hinchado y morado, su nariz estaba rota y botando sangre.

-¿Qué fue lo que te paso Juvia?- Pregunto el maestro acercándose a observar a su ahora Hija.

-Y eso no es todo, tiene cabeza y mano fracturadas, y moretones en todo el torso del cuerpo-

-Pero anoche ella salió de aquí en perfecto estado- Comento el maestro.

-Juvia es una persona que no entiende situaciones, fue atacada, la golpearon y la dejaron en este estado, sin que ella si quiera se quejara-

-¿Qué? pero por que no se defiende- Pregunto Lissana, preocupada.

-Eso no lo sé, pero sí sé que ahora mismo aunque se derrumbara todo este edificio ella no cambiaría su expresión y tampoco actuaría como lo haría cualquier persona, podría decirse que nada le importa, ni siquiera su propia vida- Termino de contar aquella mujer.

Todos quedaron en silencio observando cómo estaba de maltratada la pequeña niña.

-Por ahora eso no importa, hay que llevarla donde Porlyusica- Comento Mirajane.

-Sí, tienes razón- Respondió el maestro mientras tomaba a Juvia de la mano y se la llevaba del gremio.

-Que tanto pudo haber sufrido para llegar hasta este punto- Comento en voz baja la mujer.

-¡Vamos a acabar con los que la dejaron así!- Grito Natsu mientras botaba fuego por la boca.

-Cállate Natsu- Dijo Erza mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza.

1 HORA DESPUES

El maestro regreso con Juvia, la cual tenía la cabeza y la mano izquierda vendadas, un parche en el ojo y una curita en la nariz.

-Bien, hay que arreglar la situación, algo así no se puede repetir- Comento el maestro.

-¿Que hará maestro?- Pregunto Erza.

-Tal vez sea mejor que Juvia vaya a vivir a Fairy hills, tú te harás cargo de ubicarla Erza-

-Claro, cuente con migo maestro- Respondió Erza.

\- Y ahora como hago para que tú aprendas que no está bien tomar tu vida tan a la ligera- Dijo el maestro mientras miraba a Juvia.

-Verdad, no deberías dejar que te golpeen de esa manera- Comento Natsu.

-Quiero que aprendas a vivir, no te he visto comer desde que te trajimos aquí, así que empezaras por ahí, te sentaras en esa barra y comerás hasta quedar llena, me oíste-

Juvia no dijo nada, solo camino hacia la barra y se sentó donde le había indicado.

-¿Por qué no hablas? Quiero que me digas algo- Se quejó el maestro.

Juvia no decía nada, ni siquiera se volteo a mirarlo.

-Por favor, solo intentamos ayudarte- Dijo Lissana mientras se acercaba lentamente a Juvia.

Juvia seguía sin mencionar nada.

-Mejor dejémoslo así maestro, no hay que obligarla a hacerlo, ella hablara cuando lo sienta correcto- Comento Natsu, ganándose las miradas perplejas de todo el mundo.

-¡Natsu, haz dicho algo coherente!- Grito Lissana mientras abrazaba a Natsu.

POV JUVIA

Estaba sentada en lugar donde me habían indicado, no sé por qué se preocupa por mí, todos se han ido, Juvia debió haber desparecido también.

-¿Qué comerás?- Escucho una voz.

Debe estar hablando con alguien más, porque ya no queda nadie que hable con migo, estoy sola desde hace tiempo.

-¡Dale cualquier cosa!- Escucho otra voz, debe de ser mi imanación, en este lugar solo hay cadáveres, ya no hay vida, ni nadie que me acompañe.

-Aquí tienes Juvia-chan-

Miro hacia el frente y veo una rebanada de pan con una taza de café. La tomo y comienzo a comer lentamente sin tener ganas de hacerlo.

Después de haberme comido lo que me dieron, me levanto y salgo del gremio a paso lento.

-¡JUVIA!- Escucho una voz que grita mi nombre.

Pero no hay nadie aquí, en este lugar la vida a terminado y solo quedo yo y las sombras que reflejan la tortura sufrida.

-Juvia, porque no me esperaste-

Miro hacia un lado y veo a una niña de cabello blanco y corto caminar a mi lado. ¿Por qué hay alguien aquí? ¿Se supone que estoy sola?

-A dónde vas Juvia?

Dejo de mirarla y bajo la cabeza, sin hacer respuesta a su pregunta.

No puedo traicionarte, te dije que siempre estaríamos juntas, siempre nos daríamos las manos y que eso nunca cambiaría.

-Necesito hablar con Tigo-

No miro a ningún lugar, solo cierro mis ojos y continúo caminando.

-¿Porque eres así? sé que esto no me incumbe, pero ¿acaso no te das cuenta de lo preocupados que están por ti? yo también estoy preocupada- Dice aquella niña, pero yo solo continuo caminando.

-Sigues viva Juvia, eso significa que aun tienes mucho por dar, hay algo que aun tienes que lograr. Nadie en este mundo existe solo porque sí, todos tenemos un motivo por el que vivimos, tú no eres la excepción Juvia-

Detengo mi caminar ante aquellas palabras, ahora que lo pienso así, yo soy un error por parte de Dios, todos mis motivos de vida, todos mis motivos de felicidad. Han desaparecido. Todo aquello con lo que una vez sonreí, ya no existe. Ósea que mi existencia es una vacía y sin nada que lograr.

-Espero y tomes esto en cuenta- Son las últimas palabras que salen de la boca de aquella niña, antes de irse corriendo en dirección opuesta a la mía.

Bajo mi cabeza y empiezo a caminar nuevamente, sigo y sigo caminando, no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero cada vez hay menos luz. Después de estar caminando por horas, me detengo y levanto mi cabeza. Me encontraba en un camino sobre una montaña, el paisaje en frente de mi era hermoso, ya había anochecido completamente, pero la oscuridad no me cubría por completo, había una media luna brillando en el cielo y muchas luciérnagas alrededor mío, me podía sentir como una de ellas, libre y con una luz siempre acompañándome, era una sensación que hace mucho no tenia, Porque…

Lagrimas empiezan a brotar de mis ojos, no puedo hacer nada para detenerlas, por más que quería dejar de llorar no podía hacerlo.

Camine hacia el borde del aquel camino y me senté ocultando mi rostro entre mis piernas. Por momento levantaba mi rostro y observaba a las luciérnagas. Me quede en ese lugar hasta que sentí los rayos de sol en mi rostro.

Decidí levantarme y regresar por el mismo sendero que había caminado el día anterior.

HORAS DESPUES

-¡JUVIA!- Escucho que gritan mi nombre.

-Ha, me tenías muy preocupada ayer no te encontré, ¿Dónde dormiste?

No respondo solo sigo caminando.

-Bueno no importa si no quieres hablar, pero no te dejare sola-

Ese comentario hace que me detenga. Pero si Juvia ya está sola, pienso.

-Por si no lo recuerdas, mi nombre es Erza, me encargaron cuidarte, así que eso hare-

-¡ERZA!- Se escucharon unas voces gritar el nombre de la persona que me estaba acompañando.

-Vamos a una misión-

-Ahora no puedo, Gray, tengo que cuidar de Juvia-

-Y si ella viene con nosotros también- Comenta otra voz-

-Buena idea, Natsu, bien Juvia, bienes con nosotros a una misión- Me dice aquella chica, y yo solo ignoro aquella petición.

-No es una pregunta, así que nos vamos- me toman de la mano y me arrastran con ellos, quien sabe a dónde.

-Bien la misión, es encontrar una planta- Comenta un chico de cabello rosa.

-Se supone que esta, en lo profundo de un lago- Cometa el chico de cabello negro.

-Bien vamos- Dicen todos a la vez.

1 HORA DESPUÉS

-Es aquí-

-Bien, ahora a nadar- Dicen todos, antes de saltar hacia el lago.

Yo solo me quedo ahí y observo mí alrededor. Veo un pequeño laguito de no más de un metro de diámetro, estaba casi unido con el lago más grande. Decido acercarme y al mirar el interior de aquel lago, noto que tampoco es profundo, eran solo unos 50 cm de profundidad, razón por la cual puedo ver lo que hay en el fondo y logro visualizar unas plantas muy parecidas a las que estábamos buscando, Metí uno de mis brazos y arranque algunas para luego volver al lugar donde estaba antes.

Al rato salieron los 3, y comenzaron a respirar fuertemente.

-¿Por qué no encontramos nada?- Decía el chico peli rosa.

Todos voltearon a mirarme y luego bajaron su vista a mis manos.

-¡JUVIA LAS ENCONTRÓ!- Grito la niña de cabello escarlata.

Después de ese acontecimiento, regresamos al gremio y yo volví a salir, y camine hasta un lugar no muy lejano pero si solitario donde podía visualizar un paisaje hermoso. Cerré mis ojos y me volví a dejar caer en mi profundo silencio.

-Juvia, Juvia- Escucho que una voz me llama, por lo cual abro los ojos y me encuentro con el mismo chico de cabellos negros, el mismo que me había salvado de caer por el precipicio, el mismo que había estado con migo en la misión del lago.

-¿Por qué no intentas socializar? si sigues en el mismo silencio tu corazón nunca sanara- Me dice con cara seria.

Yo no respondo nada, mi silencio sigue presente.

-Vamos Juvia, dime algo, somos nakamas, ¿Por qué no confías en nosotros?-

Desvió mi mirada y miro hacia el paisaje que tenía en frente, me encuentro con un hermoso cielo de atardecer. El sol ocultándose, el cielo con una mezcla de colores ente azul y naranja, Me hace recordar algo muy importante para mí y pronuncio las primeras palabras que desde hace mucho no salían por mis labios.

-Mi misora- Digo en voz baja.

* * *

 **Bueno espero y haya gustado. : )**


	3. Bajo la lluvia

**Bueno, sigo en el camino. Prosigo con mi historia.**

 **Después de mucho tiempo sin escribir, hoy recordé que yo estaba escribiendo historias y ya que desde hace rato tenia esta parte lista decidi publicarla. Espero y agrade.**

* * *

 ** _ANTERIORMENTE_**

 _-Desvió mi mirada y miro hacia el paisaje que tenía en frente, me encuentro con un hermoso cielo de atardecer. El sol ocultándose, el cielo con una mezcla de colores ente azul y naranja, Me hace recordar algo muy importante para mí y pronuncio las primeras palabras que desde hace mucho no salían por mis labios._

 _-Mi misora- Digo en voz baja_.

…..

 **POV GRIS**

La quedo mirando completamente sorprendido, ella había hablado, palabras habían salido de los labios de Juvia. Debía aceptarlo tenía una voz muy tierna, melodiosa y dulce.

-¿Bello cielo?- Pronuncio en voz baja sin dejar de mirar a Juvia.

Ella no me responde, vuelve a su estado de silencio anterior. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué no volvía a hablar?

-¿Juvia?- Digo para llamar su atención ya que ella aun miraba el cielo.

Ella suspira mientras veo como sus ojos empiezan a cristalizarse, de repente el cielo se torna oscuro y una lluvia desenfrenada empieza a caer junto con las lágrimas de ella.

No entiendo que sucede, ¿Por qué la lluvia comenzó de repente? ¿Por qué ella estaba llorando?

-Tra tranquilízate Juvia, no no llo llo rees po por favor vor- Digo sin saber qué hacer para calmarla, en situaciones así no soy muy bueno.

Ella continúa llorando y de repente comienza a despeinarse los cabellos desesperadamente.

-Yo, yo, quiero cumplir mi promesa- Comienza a decir.

-¿De qué hablas? Tranquilízate Juvia- Vuelvo a decir, para ver si de pronto esta vez me escucha. Pero ella hace caso omiso.

-Gray-san, Juvia Juvia le quiere pedir algo- Me dice entre lágrimas.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto.

-Por favor, Juvia le pide desde lo más profundo de su corazón- Suspira con la manos en su pecho y luego continua- Permita que Juvia cumpla con su promesa, acabe con la vida de Juvia para que ella pueda cumplir lo que prometió- Termina de decirme teniendo ambas manos en su pecho y creando una linda sonrisa en la que cualquiera podría notar la sinceridad que esta demostraba.

Abro mis ojos de par en par en reacción a esas palabras, yo podía notar que lo decía con sinceridad, que ella en realidad deseaba aquello, pero…

-Yo, yo no puedo hacer eso, ¡No tengo las agallas para matarte Juvia!- Respondo esto último en un grito.

Ella me mira con suma tristeza, puedo notar que su más grande anhelo era que yo accediera a su petición. De un momento a otro Juvia se levanta y se empieza a alejar, estando totalmente en silencio, aun con la lluvia cayendo sobre nosotros.

-¿De qué promesa estará hablando?- Me pregunto a mí mismo, con una voz casi inaudible.

 **POV NARRADORA**

Al otro día la lluvia continuaba, cosa que extrañaba a todas las personas y más a Gray. Razón por la decidió ir a buscar a Juvia, ya que no se había aparecido por Fairy tail en todo el día.

Después de buscar y buscar, logro encontrarla. Estaba sentada en la rama más alta de un árbol, en el medio de un bosque cercano a Magnolia, pero lo que más llamo su atención es que en ese lugar la lluvia era más fuerte que en la ciudad, era como si la lluvia siguiera a Juvia.

 _Irónico ¿cierto?-_ Pensaba Gray.

Gray empezó a trepar el árbol y al llegar hasta la rama en la que se encontraba Juvia noto que esta estaba dormida, completamente empapada. Se quedó observándola un momento y decidió sentarse a un lado de ella, pero al mirar al frente vio algo súper hermoso, que le llego a lo más profundo de su alma, un paisaje que no podría ser más bello.

Desde aquí se puede ver que la lluvia no está en todos lados, ya que aunque aquí llueva y el día este oscuro, haya el día se encuentra claro- Pensó Gray.

-Quiero saber más de ti- Fue lo que menciono Gray en voz baja mientras devolvía su mirada hacia Juvia.

Se veía tan tierna, su cuerpo apoyado en el árbol, su boca entre abierta, algunos mechones de su cabello pegados en su rostro mientras el agua resbalaba por su blanca piel.

Gray Decidido quedarse ahí con ella, al final y al cabo, ese lugar le daba tranquilidad.

1 Hora después Juvia comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, sin percatarse de que estaba acompañada hasta que escucho una voz.

-Ya despertaste-

Juvia giro su mirada asombrada de estar acompañada y se sorprendió aún más al ver el rostro de Gray mirándola con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **Por si acaso, explico que los capitulos en esta historia no seran muy largos que digamos. Supongo que con ello seran bastantes capitulos y deberia publicar mas seguido, asi que lo intentare.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno aquí esta el capitulo 4, como dije antes que intentaría subir los capítulos mas seguido ya que son muy cortos, aquí esta la prueba.**

* * *

-¿Por qué has venido hasta aquí?- Pregunto Gray.

… No hubo respuesta.

-Te puedes enfermar si haces esto, mira lo empapada que estas-

…Nuevamente ella no dijo palabra alguna.

-Que pasa, ¿por qué no dices nada?-

…Nuevamente silencio.

Gray solo miro a Juvia para luego girar su mirada hacia otro lado, minutos después decidió volver a hablar.

-¿Qué promesa haz hecho?- Pregunto.

Juvia solo lo miro, pero no le respondió.

-¿Por qué crees que una promesa es más importante que tu vida? Las promesas tienen importancia, lo sé, pero nunca se deben llevar a tal extremo, es importante recordar todas las cosas que dejaras atrás, las personas que sufrirán con ello, ¡UNA PROMESA NO VALE TODO ESO!- Dijo Gray, pero se sorprendió al ver a Juvia llorar nuevamente.

-Es importante recordar las personas que sufrirán por ello, por una promesa rota- Dijo Juvia casi en un susurro, pero aquellas palabras fueron audibles para Gray, el cual no comprendió que quería decir con eso.

-Juvia, yo perdí a mis padres cuando era pequeño- Comento Gray, haciendo que Juvia girara su mirada hacia el nuevamente.

-Sufrí mucho, el odio en mi corazón era grande, pero una persona me ayudo y comprendí lo valiosa que es la vida, a veces por estupideces como venganza, odio y rencor, cometemos errores irreparables por los cuales quisiéramos volver el tiempo atrás, pero eso no se puede hacer, con ello comprendí que el pasado siempre dolerá hagas lo que hagas, por esa razón debes seguir adelante sin pensar tanto en lo que hubiese pasado si tu… Ni nada por el estilo, sigue adelante tomando tus errores y corrigiéndolos en el camino, esa es la verdadera forma de la vida- termino de decir Gray, el cual voltio su mirada hacia Juvia y noto que esta lo miraba fijamente, después Juvia comenzó a mover su brazo y al final coloco su mano en la cabeza de Gray y susurro...

-Tienes una gran familia-

Gray solo la miro atónito y un tanto sonrojado.

-¡Tú también Juvia!- Grito Gray.

-Sí, lo sé, mi cariño nunca desaparecerá y mis recuerdos permanecerán, pero en parte eso es lo que me está apagando- Termino de decir Juvia, antes de levantarse y comenzar a bajar del árbol.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto Gray mientras el también comenzaba a bajar del árbol.

-La lluvia, tal vez enfermes- Menciono Juvia mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-¿Eh?, eso no es lo que pregunte, además tú también podrías enfermar- Dijo Gray, caminando hacia ella.

-Tu no haces parte de ella, en cambio yo… No se puede escapar a lo que hace parte de ti- Respondió Juvia.

-Como?, que te llames Juvia no significa que la lluvia sea parte de ti- Se quejó Gray.

-Mis sentimientos están cayendo sobre ti- Dijo Juvia con la cabeza baja.

-¿Eh?-


End file.
